Talk:BioShock Locations
Brochure History The brochures found on the BioShock homepage (http://www.bioshockgame.com/site/us/) all have a description of various location in Rapture, which could be included to the respective articles. I have corrected some spelling mistakes but other than that It's exactly how it's written there. Kashmir Restaurant *'What was an opulent restaurant and ballroom, has now become a mausoleum crafted by factional violence.' The Kashmir Restaurant was once a popular destination for the inhabitants of Rapture to both eat and play in style; Its New Years Eve celebrations was legendary. It also served as a staging area for fresh arrivals, welcoming them to their new home. Medical Pavilion *'At its inception, the Medical Pavilion was the main location to have ailments treated.' The quality of care was directly related to how much a patient could pay. As Plasmid use became prevalent, self-healing eliminated the need for the Pavilion's services, save for one. The Plasmids used to boost physical and mental performance left their user scarred. The only fix came in the form of the Medical Pavilion's retooled purpose: cosmetically correcting physical disfigurations. Neptune's Bounty *'Neptune's Bounty is where Rapture's critical fisheries are found.' It has also became the home for some of the city's criminal elements. A local bar, the Fighting McDonaghs, offers after the work day. Rumors of a smugglers ring operating out of Neptune's Bounty have been heard though no evidence has been found. Fort Frolic *'Fort Frolic is the playground for the citizens of Rapture. Whether it's high class shopping, gambling, theater or just some "company" for the lonely...' Anything can be had for a price at Fort Frolic. It features a main atrium with various entertainment offered around the hub such as "Sir Prize: Games of Chance," "Eve's Apple" exotic dance club and the fantastic "Fleet Hall" Where opera and musical theater would regularly take place. Arcadia *'Arcadia was the living, breathing heart of Rapture, its lush forests and abundant plant-life serving to generate life- sustaining oxygen.' It was also a tranquil haven for those seeking a respite from the daily rigors of life beneath the surface. Vacationers seeking something more relaxing than the flashing lights of Fort Frolic could find peace and serenity in the lovely Waterfall Grottos, serene Tea Garden, and other haves beneath the canopy. Farmer's Market *'The Farmers' Market was Rapture's most lively and popular marketplace.' It was the only place folks could go to obtain the freshest produce -- melons, tomatoes, delicious cheese and even pumpkins could be found being hawked by the vendors of the Farmers' Market. Citizens could also enjoy the exquisite wines at Worley's Winery, and honey still dripping from the combs at the Silverwing Apiary. --Shacob (talk) 18:37, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Nice work Shacob. I was looking at the little flash movie for The Medical Pavilion and noticed something odd though. We do NOT see one of the area's in the movie depicted in game. It has four large chandeliers and seems clean/undamaged. I wonder if the other flash movies have something similar? sm --Solarmech (talk) 19:58, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Your absolutely right about that, the same goes for the Kashmir Restaurant, it seems that they both had a change in design. Some of he Images for the Medical Pavilion is also from a previous design. I watched the BioShock Hunting the Big Daddy demo and I don't recognize the area from there either. Another interesting point is that Eve's Garden is named Eve's Apple. It is likely a name change but it could also be a mistake since the Fort Frolic section had particularly more misspellings, such as Theatre. --Shacob (talk) 21:27, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Shacob (talk) 21:27, July 28, 2015 (UTC)